toriko_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Riku Dragion/History
Early Years Riku was a Revolutionary under Tadashi. At the age of 14 he became a commander of the Revolutionary Army. As he grew up he refused to learn any form of Haki, even though his Haoshoku Haki had been proven at a young age stating, "I will learn it when the time comes, right now, it's not right." At the young age of 8 on one of his expeditions eith Tadashi, he traveled accros a devil fruit, the Han Han no Mi. At the age of 22 he assisted with the save of Gray Terminal, by ahnihilating a majority of the fire, even meeting Luffy for the first time when he traveled up the Mountian to see if everyone and every animal was alright. He later met Kure S. Akira while assisting the folks of Gray Terminal, him developing a hatred for Nobles. He later went with Tadashi and Dragon to see the Tenryubitto come into the dock, where witnessing Sabo's boat get shot, he and Dragon sneaked to save Sabo. Due to command, Riku stayed on the island for 7 years, to protect the islanders from nobles, time to time swooping in on Noble County, with a set of horns and a cape. Punishing those who needed to be punished, due to this Riku quickly made friends with Luffy and Ace, not becoming their brother because they were afraid to loose another. Riku and ace constantly battling to see who was better, 9/10 Riku would win, and Riku always beating Luffy. Due to this, he was easily able to recognize him when on Shuro Island. Joining The Straw Hats At the age of 29 he decided to go on his own adventure, as his last assignment, he went to a island alone to defeat mass murderers who were attacking Shuro Island. The White Shadow Pirates. Little did he know Nami, Zoro, and Luffy, docked on. The island that's where he met Luffy for the second time. After the White Shadow Pirates were defeated, Luffy invited Riku into his crew and Riku accepted due to their long history. Going along with Luffy's adventures and antics. His favorite being Drum Island where he first met his little buddy Chopper. He himself fought Yaro Black when raiding enies lobby to save Robin, he was having a rough time until Yaro stated he tortured Robin, making Riku go completely ballistic. Soon after when they went to Thriller Bark, he fought one of the Mysterious Six, Kreuger. Once Kuma showed up on Thriller Bark, he released Haoshoku Haki, and a surge of lightning. Attacking Kuma head on along with Akira and Zoro. Once on Sabody, they traveled around until Keimi got kidnaped by slave traders, he himself about to hit the Tenryubitto when he shot Hachan, Luffy however beating him to it, and in the end him smiling. Once Kizaru showed up, he took all his beams deflecting them and absorbing them before they hit the Straw Hats, but his kicks dealing damage, once he saw the pacifista, thinking it was Kuma, he entered Storm Dragon Mode, and attacking it along its his crew. Akira and Riku ending up short circuiting it and destroying it. Whitebeard War Arc, and a Nakama's suffering He was sent to impel down into the same cell as Ace, Jimbei, his old Master Tadashi. When Luffy freed him from his cell, along with Jimbei, Kuro, and Crocodile. Riku fought Magellan nullifying his poison with his Antipoison, along with reuniting with Ivankov, he helped him hold Magellan back. Finally getting to Marineford, he got angry with Akira because he was serving the Marines again, but gradually as Akira started to help they teamed up, Fire and Lightning. Him witnessing Whitebeards and Tadashi's destructive devil fruits first hand. He and Akira helped Luffy get to Ace. After witnessing Ace die, and seeing Luffy heartbroken, he went into a rage using all his forms at once, not fully going dragon, to clash with all three admirals. Moving faster than Kizaru, burning Akainu, and melting Aokiji. Him following Law in his submarine with Akira, Jimbei and Kuro. Then going back to Marineford with Tadashi, Raleigh, Luffy, and Akira to deliver the message, soon leaving Luffy to train and doing the same with Kuro for 2 years. The Return After 2 Years Once coming back 2 years later to the Archipelago Luffy was being attacked by three pacifistas, Luffy taking one, Zoro and Sanji taking another, and Akira and Riku taking the last one with no difficulty, after reuniting with his nakama, they soon left for Fishman Island, showing off his new skills on the way. Riku fought a Fishman by the name if Skyra. Skyra being able to use Fishman Karate, but Riku moving to fast for him in the end, and punching him into the ground ending him. On Punk Hazard, Riku and Akira teamed up against a former World Government Official, them defeating him in a matter of seconds. When Nami said Momonosuke was taking a bath with Robin, it angered him a little, but he realized he was every much of a kid as Chopper. But Sanji Brook and Kinemon didn't feel the same. They all went running towards the bathroom, Angry at the perverts, he chased them down. Akira however, getting the wrong idea, Akira and Nami both appeared, hit all four men, and tied them up with Zoro's weights and throwing them into the sea. Once Riku got back, Luffy And Zoro had to hold him back from punching Akira, however he broke out of their hold, and decked him in the helmet with a scale Busoshoku Haki combo. And vice versa, tied him up and threw him into the sea. Then followed Chopper into the girls bath like every night with a steaming body and red eyes.